Carta a Ranma Saotome
by Erika Guevara
Summary: Una declaración, una despedida, una carta. Mal summari lo se, es la primera vez que subo algo, espero sea de su agradó.
1. Capítulo 1 Carta a Ranma Saotome

**CARTA A RANMA SAOTOME**

Se que se te hará raro recibir esta carta, se que pensaras que estoy loca y que soy ridícula, pero sabes de antemano que soy muy orgullosa y vergonzosa también, así que tomé la decisión de escribirte lo que siento y pienso en estos últimos días.

Empezaré por recordarte que casi muero, y le seguiré por decirte que estuve a punto de casarme pero bueno sabes que paso al final, le seguiré diciéndote que después de eso mi padre y hermanas me protegen mucho más de lo que es debido, y por último te recordaré la forma en la que me tratas tú.

Insultos

Palabras hirientes

Burlas

Despreció

Humillación

Etc.

Todas esas palabras caben dentro de la manera en la que me tratas, claro que tu lo sabes pero te hacés el menso y crees que a mi no me importa porque según tú soy muy fuerte en todos los aspectos y creeme que ahora soy la más fuerte de todos ustedes.

Pero he tomado una decisión que se que tomaras a mal, y no se por que, si por orgullo o egocéntrico, pero lo veras mal, también nuestros padres se molestaran y se que los estoy decepcionando, pero en este momento no puedo seguir con un compromiso impuesto, sabes al principio me aborrecía eso, al conocer te lo prometo que te odie, eras hombre al fin y al cabo, pero poco a poco te fuiste ganando mi corazón, tanto que me empecé a preocupar por ti, empecé a velarte en tus noches malas, empecé a ser feliz cuando tu lo eras y lo peor y demasiado notorio, tuve celos, tuve muchos celos por todas las mujeres que te rodean, hasta del aire que te rozaba, quería ser solo yo, pero cómo podría, cómo podría competir con un buen cuerpo, con una cara bonita, una bella personalidad, con buena comida y lo peor con buenas artistas marciales, simplemente no podía, así que después de tanto tiempo y de ver la muerte sobre mí, de ver todo el daño que me he causado por enamorarme de una persona como tu, tome la decisión de soltar todo, dejaré de luchar, y seguiré mi vida de lo más tranquila, tengo que ser feliz mientras pueda.

Me duele, me duele demasiado esta decisión, por que se que no te lo esperas, por que no te imaginas siquiera de lo mucho que te amo, pero cuando leas esto ya será demasiado tarde.

Solo quiero decirte por último, que te deseo lo mejor, y que me perdones por todo, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto, es momento de tomar las riendas de la corta vida que me queda.

Deseo de todo corazón que encuentres una mujer perfecta para ti, una mujer fuerte y guapa, con buen carácter y gentil, que cocine bien y sea buena ama de casa y buena madre, y lo más importante, que te haga muy feliz.

Ranma se que te sentirás culpable cuando te lo diga, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, después de llegar de China, me empecé a sentir algo mal, poco después de la boda fallida, fui al doctor, el dr. Tofu me comentó que habían quedado secuela de lo que pasó en China, y que no me quedaba mucho tiempo para que yo, bueno tu sabes, muera.

Es por eso que he tomado esta decisión, es por eso que me voy, muy lejos a donde nadie me encuentre para no ver sufrir a nadie por mi culpa.

Se que esto es egoísta pero por primera vez lo seré, por primera vez seré egoísta y pensaré en mí antes que todos, lo siento pero este es el fin.

Ranma cuidate y cuida a mi padre y hermanas.

Y se feliz.

Adiós.

 _Tendo, Akane_.

 **Na:estoy teniendo algo de dificultades para poder publicar correctamente mi historia , asi que espero y sea de su agrado y cualquier detalle díganme y si lo puedo corregir lo hare, no se utilizar al 100 la pagina ni la app, asi que cualquier comentario o ayude es bienvenida.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Carta a Akane Tendo

_**Carta a Akane Tendo.**_

Estoy aquí, frente a ti, miro hacia tu dirección y me pregunto por qué, por qué fui tan cobarde, por que no te encontré antes, por qué te encontré en estas condiciones? ¿Por qué no me miras?

Tengo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos queriendo salir a borbotones.

Sosteniendo la carta en la mano y el aprieto con las fuerzas queriendo recuperar todo el tiempo no queriendo decir nada, ni la verdad, ni los sentimientos, ni el coraje, ni la tristeza, ni el dolor ni el resentimiento, ni el deseo Terrible de salir corriendo pero no puedo mover ni un músculo, estoy en shock.

No esperaba esta bienvenida, no sabía la verdad que esperar, solo quería llegar y verte y decirte que lo lamento, que lamento tanto todo el daño que te causa, quería decirte que me perdones, que arreglamos cada cosa que hice mal, que lamento haberte ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que me gusta? ¿Qué te parece? a que lo hicieras mejor, a ayudarte y que lograr, así como tantas veces me ayudaste y te doy un toque a mi con cada reto y obstáculo que me presento, siempre ahí estoy firme a pesar de todo, quiero llegar y decirte que estaba Arrepentido de cada uno de los insultos que te dije, ¿Qué pagaría pero no de esta manera, Akane,Quería decirte con el corazón, en la mano, y también en el amor, en el amor, en la vida, en ti, en el amor, en la vida.

No sé qué hacer nunca, ni siquiera, ni siquiera, ni siquiera, ni tampoco, ni yo ni yo ni yo ni siquiera.

Niña boba, porque no me he dicho que te encontrabas mal, porque no confiaste en mí, porque no me dejaste ayudar para poder salir de esto juntos, como todas las demás veces.

Ahora que es muy tarde y que no hay manera de regresar el tiempo, pero él ha logrado madurar, tarde, muy tarde, por que ya te perdí.

Te escribo esta carta diciendo todo lo que siento y pidiendo perdón por todo, explicando cada uno de mis actos y sinceramente en lo que respeta mis sentimientos, pero ahora todo es inútil.

Akane, siempre fuiste tú.

...

Bajo la lluvia se podía divisar a la pequeña pelirroja con la mirada perdida llena de lágrimas, la rodilla frente a la tumba, la carta, y la vida, la vida, la leyenda " _**Descanse en paz, Akane Tendo".**_

* * *

Este es el fin de la carta a Ranma Saotome, espero que les guste, soy nuevo en esto así que espero que haya sido bien bien, gracias a las personas que me mandaron mensajes de apoyo, espero poder seguir escribiendo y que mar de su agrado, por lo pronto esto es lo que tengo y espero mejorar más.

Saludos y gracias!


End file.
